Will You Marry Me?
by Dominican Girl
Summary: “Harry, can I ask you something?” Ginny suddenly asked. Harry nodded. “Of course. Anything.” She took a deep breath, and then said, “Are you ever going to ask me to marry you?” “Well,” he said. “Let me ask you a question before I answer yours.”


**Hola, peoples! This is my first real fanfiction ( I know; I'm excited, too!). It takes place around...eh, what, three? Four years after the Second Wizard War? Anyway, the gang has grown up a bit. I kept all the pairings, and I out Neville and Luna together. I like the idea of Neville getting a girl as sweet as he is. =) Anywho, Neville is the only one who has had the guts to propose. As usual, Harry and Ron have yet to do the highly nerve-racking deed. Typical, isn't it? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything Harry Potter related. *sob* But I do own this plot line. =D *win* Enjoy, read, and click that B-E-A-Utiful button at the bottom and review! Thanks! -DG**

***************************

**Chapter 1  
**

Hermione plopped down in front of the fire of the Burrow, spreading out her books.

Harry and Ron looked up from their game of wizard chess (which Ron was winning), giving each other incredulous stares.

"What's all this for?" Asked Ron, eyeing the stack of books apprehensively. Hermione gave him a hard stare, saying curtly, "They're for Harry's research."

"What research?" Harry said, frowning. What had he forgotten?

Hermione sighed in exasperation. "It isn't for work, Harry." She said, guessing his thoughts. "It's for…" She hesitated, looking at Ron. "You know." She gave Harry a meaningful look.

Ron's brow furrowed. "What's all this? How come I don't know about it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, saying. "_Honestly_, Ron, do you _ever_ pay attention to anything past your own nose?"

Ron sat back in his chair, grumbling to himself. Harry caught words like, "paid attention" and "not my fault". Hiding a grin, he looked back at Hermione.

"Er… thanks, Hermione, but I, erm, think I've got it under control."

"That's not what you told me yesterday."

"I lied," Harry lied quickly, stealing a look at Ron. He looked sour and irritated. Harry looked back at Hermione. "I mean, how hard could it be?"

Hermione sighed again. "You'd be surprised, Harry." She said, glancing at the red-head sitting above her.

"I'll take my chances." Harry replied, feeling uncomfortable. It was bad enough that he was trying to ask Ginny to marry him with help from Hermione, but did Ron _have_ to be in the room while they talked about it?

"So you two aren't going to tell me?" Ron asked sourly. "Are you hiding something?"

"No!" Harry and Hermione said together. Embarrassed, they looked at each other and away, quickly.

"No." Harry said again. "We aren't hiding anything. Not me and Hermione, at least."

Ron scowled. "Then who are you hiding it with? Fred and George? Luna and Neville?"

"No one, Ron, now leave it alone!" Harry snapped, standing quickly. He stooped to gather the books Hermione had brought. "Thanks for them. Meet me at The Leaky Cauldron later today." He whispered to her before walking out the door.

~:H:(:N-L:):H:~

Harry anxiously waited outside the Leaky Cauldron, nervous for Hermione's arrival. He suddenly saw her through the crowd, walking quickly towards him. He waved his arm to catch her attention. She saw him, waving back, and headed over to him.

She wrapped her cloak tighter around her against the chilly November air as they started over to the door. Harry held out a butterbeer to her as they walked inside the warm pub and found a table.

"Oh, thanks, Harry." She said, her cheeks pink and breathless as though she'd been running.

"Are you alright, Hermione? Have you been running?" Harry asked as they sat down.

"Oh, no, I'm fine, it's just Ron was trying to follow me here, so I had to Apparate and—"

"Ron _followed_ you?" Harry said furiously. "How could you be so careless? Now he's going to go running off to Ginny and tell her what I'm planning to do, and then she's going to—"

"Harry."

"—and then _I'm_ going to have to—"

"Harry,"

"—and it'll be this _huge_ mess, and—"

"Harry!"

"What?" Harry snapped furiously.

"Harry, he didn't follow me after I Apparated. The secret's still safe. Calm down."

"I—wait, what?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, saying, "Your secret is still safe. No one knows."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and was about to say he was sorry for over-reacting when another voice called out, "No one knows what?"

Both Harry and Hermione started, looking up to see Luna and Neville wrapped in scarves and heavy cloaks.

"No one knows what, Harry?" Neville asked again, coming to stand by the table.

"Ooh, you two make a lovely couple." Luna said dreamily beside him. "But what happened to Ron and Ginny?" Her large eyes looked at Harry. "Was it Wrackspurts?" She said sympathetically.

"Er, no. Nothing happened, Luna." Harry said, getting the feeling he always got around Luna and her strange creatures. "It's just Hermione's helping me with something."

"What are you doing that you need her help? Why not ask one of us?" Neville put in.

"It's nothing personal, Neville." Harry said. "I just wanted Hermione's opinion on a few things. That's all."

"Well, I could give you my opinion." Luna spoke up, eyes glazed over. "I think you should ask Ginny to marry you. You two have been together for a while now."

Harry's jaw dropped. Was it that obvious? He glanced at Hermione in panic, but she didn't see. She was staring at Luna with a surprised look on her face.

"I saw her just the other day, actually." Luna continued, oblivious to Harry and Hermione's exchange. "She seemed really irritated. I think that's your fault." She added dreamily to Harry. Harry shut his mouth quickly and sputtered, "Er, yeah. Probably my fault."

Luna nodded absently, threading her arm through Neville's. "You know, Harry," Neville said. "I asked Luna one day over lunch." Red was crawling up his neck. "And it wasn't so bad. I mean, I guess I got really nervous waiting for her answer, because she might have said no, but…" He trailed off, face bright red, and didn't say anymore.

Hermione looked at Harry. "Well, Harry's going to ask her soon, aren't you, Harry?" She said, giving him a hard look.

"What? Oh, I mean, yeah. Yeah, I am. I'm going to ask her soon." He said hastily at the look on Hermione's face.

Hermione gave him warning look and turned back to Neville and Luna. "So when's the big day?"

"Next month. The twentieth." Neville said, red fading from his face. "You lot are coming, aren't you?"

"We wouldn't miss it, Neville." Hermione replied, smiling. Harry nodded in agreement. "I'll tell Ginny."

"Oh, good. Oh, and Harry?" Luna called as she and Neville started away. "Did you know you have a Knargle in your hair? Bit embarrassing." She smiled dreamily and waved, turning around.

Harry waved back before turning to Hermione to ask, "What's a Knargle?"

~:H:(:-:):G:~

"You're finally home, are you?" Ginny said rather crossly from the kitchen as Harry came in the door.

He looked at her sheepishly, saying, "Er, yeah. Sorry. Got a bit held up with Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron."

Ginny turned to look at him, and her eyes narrowed. "You two have been spending an awful lot of time together."

Harry shrugged, placing his cloak on the hook by the door. "I needed her help with something."

Ginny waved her wand at the spoon she'd been using to stir the tomato sauce, and it continued on without her as she walked over to the sink to rinse the pasta. "Oh? And you couldn't ask me or Ron to help you?"

"No." Harry said simply, pulling his wand out from his jeans pocket and pushing up his sleeves. "What's for dinner?"

"Pasta." Ginny said stiffly, moving her wand over the pasta shells. The faucet started running the water by itself, and the sieve was swishing the noodles around. She walked over to the freezer and opened the door to pull out some garlic bread.

Harry moved over to her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek. "What's wrong? Have I done something?"

"No. Not really." Ginny replied, sighing. "You just spend so much time with Hermione now. I don't see you much anymore." She turned around to look at him. "And I'm wondering if we're ever going to make plans for a future together."

Harry sighed. "Look, Ginny, I know I've been busy, but it'll be over soon, I promise." Ginny snorted and left his arms to walk back over to the stove. Harry resisted growling in frustration and opened the fridge a little roughly, snatching the bag of salad out of the crisper.

Ginny turned around as he was pouring the lettuce into bowls. She frowned. "That isn't the right bag, Harry."

Harry stopped, lowering his wand. "What? What do you mean, not the right bag? It was the only bag in the crisper."

Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation, flicking her wand at the refrigerator. The door opened again, and a bright blue bag zoomed out and landed on the table. She flicked her wand at the open bag and the lettuce shot back in, and the plastic sealed itself closed. With an annoyed look at Harry, she jabbed her wand in the direction of the fridge, and the bag flew into the crisper, the door closing behind it.

With another sigh, Ginny turned to Harry. "_Look_ at what you're using next time, please, Harry. At the very least, _check_ and make sure you're using salad and not sandwich lettuce." She turned back to the oven and waved her wand at the bag of frozen garlic bread. Harry ground his teeth together. Was there really such a huge difference? He was pretty sure it didn't matter.

"Yeah, fine."

~:H:(:-:):G:~

They ate in silence, and Ginny excused herself rather early, waving her wand at her plate and glass and let them zoom over to the sink to wash themselves. Harry sat at the table alone, forking the last noodle rather viciously. He heard the sound of the shower upstairs, and knew Ginny was bathing before bed.

He'd take his time, then.

By ten, Harry had cleaned the rest of the kitchen and dining room, and then pulled out his lists from a magically locked drawer in the living room. He sighed as he looked over his and Hermione's notes. Was it really that difficult? Did he really have to do _that_ much just to ask her to marry him? And did it _have _to be in public? Harry thought it extremely unfair.

"I mean, really. Who's going to make sure I do all this exactly right?" He muttered to himself. The answer was obvious. Hermione. _You mean you didn't even go out to _dinner_?! _She'd say angrily. _What were you _thinking_?! Honestly! No wonder she said no!_

Harry shook his head. She wouldn't say no. At least, he hoped not. But lately… Harry sighed and put the lists away, replacing the Unbreakable Charm on the drawer, just in case. He went up to bed and changed into a t-shirt and pajama pants. Ginny was turned to the left, facing the wall, her breathing slow and deep. She was already asleep, then.

Harry took off his glasses and placed them on the bedside table with his wand. He turned off the light and slipped under the covers, turning his back to Ginny. He hadn't been gazing blankly into the dark for even three minutes when he felt two slender arms wrap around him and a specific red-head lay her head on his shoulder. Harry turned and slipped his own arms around her middle and held her as he fell asleep.

~:H:(:-:):H:~

"Look, Hermione. I think she's getting tired of waiting on me to do something. I think I should just—"

"No, Harry, we've gathered too much research now. It would be a waste to throw it all away and just 'do it'." Hermione said tiredly, rubbing her eyes. "We have to stick with the plan."

They sat in the living room of Ron and Hermione's house. So far, the lists Harry had brought with him were proving nothing but rubbish; they lay abandoned on the table between them.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know, Hermione. Ginny seems really impatient. I know she wants me to ask her, and we _have _been dating for over three years now."

"I know, Harry, but I really think this will work."

"Hermione." Harry said, looking at her. "We _live_ together. If I wait any longer, she's going to start thinking that I don't really love her."

"I doubt that, Harry."

"She said just last night that she wondered if we were ever going to make plans for a future together."

Hermione hesitated, chewing the top of her quill. At last she sighed and put it down, saying, "I don't know, Harry…What if something goes wrong?"

Harry looked her in the eyes. "Hermione. It'll be fine. Just trust me. I'll ask her out to dinner, and then propose." He sat back in his chair. "It'll be fine. She won't mind."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

Harry's brow furrowed in worry. "Are you alright?" Hermione didn't answer, but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

He leaned forward suspiciously. "Hermione…What did you do?"

Hermione took a deep breath, fidgeting with a stray thread on her shirt.

"Hermione." Harry pressed, getting irritated.

"I…well, Harry, you have to understand, it was an invitation, and I couldn't possibly decline, as it was Mrs. Weasley, and—"

"Hermione, what did you do?" Harry snapped.

"I told Mrs. Weasley that you were planning on asking Ginny to marry you, and she's invited us all to dinner to celebrate." This was said very fast, and Hermione didn't breathe between a single word. Harry barely caught it.

"You told Mrs. Weasley that I asked her to marry me already?"

"No! No, Harry, of course not! But she may have, erm, thought you had." Hermione blushed in embarrassment. Harry gritted his teeth.

"And when exactly _is_ this party?"

Hermione took a deep breath and swallowed. "In two weeks."

Harry leapt up.

"Two weeks! Hermione, two weeks?! Are you mad? There's no way I can just propose to Ginny between now and then! She'd think it was a joke!" Harry said furiously. Had she completely lost her marbles?

Hermione stood up, too, pleading with him.

"I know, Harry, and that's why we have to stick to the plan!"

"Oy! What's going on here?" a new voice asked just as Harry opened his mouth to snap a reply.

Hermione and Harry jumped back, not realizing they had gotten so close while arguing. Ron strode into the room and up to his two friends.

He looked suspiciously between the two of them. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing." Harry said through gritted teeth, glaring at Hermione. She shrank back slightly. Ron looked at Harry.

"What's going on? What plan are you two talking about?" he asked. Hermione shot Harry a panicked look over Ron's shoulder. Harry gave her a warning glance, but Ron caught it.

"What? Harry, what plan is it you're just chucking away?"

Neither said a word.

"Oh, come on. I heard you two through the door. So what's up?"

"Nothing, Ron." Harry said irritatedly. "Hermione and I were just talking."

"Didn't sound like 'just talking.'" Ron took out his wand and waved it casually; the door leading out of the room shut with a click. A second later, they all heard the lock slide into place.

He slid a hand into his back pocket. "Right. No one leaves until I find out what's going on."

Hermione sighed. "Oh, come on, Ron. This is completely ridiculous." She pulled out her own wand and gave it a flick. Nothing happened.

Ron smirked at her as he walked over to a chair and sat down. "Not a chance, Hermione. I used two of your spells. You can't Apparate out, and there's an Unbreakable Charm on the whole room. You can't get out."

Hermione looked torn between shock and surprise.

Ron smiled, pleased with himself, and gestured to chairs around the room. "Alright, sit down. I'm finding out what this is all about, one way or another."

Looking at each other in dismay, Harry and Hermione chose a chair and looked at Ron.

"Right," he said. "What's this plan you're not following, Harry?"

Harry ground his teeth together. There was no way to avoid it. But he'd duck it as long as he could.

He'd taken too long to answer. Ron's look became hard. "You can't avoid it, so just tell me."

Harry sighed and rubbed his face, scratching his beard. "I—look, Ron, Ginny and I have been together for awhile, but I think it's about time we moved on."

Ron looked incredulous, and then furious. "So you're dumping her?" He asked harshly, his jaw hard.

Harry looked taken aback. "What? No—no, Ron, I mean move on to the next step." Harry ran a hand through his jet black hair. "No, I'm not leaving her. Blimey, Ron, are you mad?"

Ron sat back in his chair, still scowling slightly. "So exactly what step are you trying to move on to?"

Hermione spoke up, but her voice was still soft. "Well, Harry was going to, erm…"She trailed off and looked at Harry. "Maybe I should leave. Harry should tell you." She looked at Ron. He sat in silence for a few minutes thinking. Finally, he sighed and said, "Yeah, alright." He pulled out his wand, but looked at Harry. "No Disapparating, you. We aren't finished yet."

Harry nodded, giving his word. Ron flicked his wand and Hermione immediately Disapparated from the room. They heard a _pop_ in the kitchen, and then the sound of running water.

Ron waved his wand again, and Harry knew the room was once again Disapparating-proof. He rubbed his face again, thinking he needed to shave.

Ron broke the silence. "So what's all this about a next step?"

Harry sighed resignedly and took off his glasses to rub his eyes. "I'm going to ask Ginny to marry me." He said, replacing his spectacles.

Ron sat there for a minute and then said, "Well it's about time."

Harry's head snapped up. "What?" He said, rubbing the sudden crick in his neck.

Ron shrugged. "She's been really anxious for you to ask her lately." He said. "She keeps asking Mum if she thought you two were a good pair or not."

Harry stared at him in shock. "She doesn't think we're a good pair?" he asked.

"I dunno. But I'd ask quick, if I were you. Hey, that party Mum's throwing in a few weeks would be a good time." He said enthusiastically.

Harry just looked at him.

"What?" Ron said, frowning slightly.

Harry shook his head. "Nothing. It's just, I thought you'd be mad, or tell Ginny."

Ron looked shocked. "What—Blimey, Harry, why would I be mad? Or tell Ginny? I mean, you wouldn't tell Hermione if—" he suddenly leaned in and motioned for Harry to do the same. "—if I asked Hermione to marry me, would you?"

Harry sat back, a grin spreading over his face. "No. No, I think it's brilliant." He was grinning like an idiot, he knew it. Ron looked at him, worried.

"You alright, Harry?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm great. Listen, you should ask her. Hermione. Do it now, actually. Then you can do it without people watching and you can tell your parents."

Ron stared at him like Harry had sprouted wings out of his head. "Are you barking mad? She'd laugh at me."

Harry snorted. "Oh, come on, Ron. She won't laugh at you. Just do it. Go on. Now, before you lose your nerve."

Ron paled. "Too late," He mumbled.

Harry stood up and pulled up his friend. "Come on. It'll be brilliant. It's completely unexpected. She won't know."

"Yeah, won't know what to think." Ron muttered. Harry gave him a pat on the back.

"Come on, Ron. You can do it."

Ron shook his head and sat back down, running a hand through his brilliant red hair. "I dunno, Harry. I mean, I'd been planning to, but… I dunno, Harry." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Harry sat down, too. "Look, Ron. You're my best mate, and I want to see you happy. But you won't be until you ask Hermione to marry you." Ron looked up, his face hopeful.

"You think she'll say yes?"

Harry nodded. "She's been dropping hints, too, Ron." Ron sat up in surprise. "Yeah. Listen, I think you should. Just go in there and bend down on one knee, and propose."

Ron looked at him doubtfully.

"What?"

"You make it sound so easy." Harry chuckled.

"It _is,_ Ron. Just go in there. She's the only one in the house besides me, and I promise I'll leave if you want me to." Ron thought it over, stroking his chin stubble.

"Yeah." He said finally.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll do it." Ron stood up, a determined look on his face. And then it crumpled, and he fell back into the soft arm chair again. "I can't, Harry. I really can't. I'll forget everything, I know I will." He leaned forward, his face in his hands.

Harry sighed. "Come on, Ron. Hermione really wants you to ask her."

"No." Came Ron's muffled response. He brought his hands away. "No, Harry. It's too soon. She would think I was kidding. I'm going to wait a little longer."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, alright. But do it soon." He stood up to leave. "Maybe you're right. If I ask Ginny soon, they'll all think we just did it together to get it over with."

Ron gave a weak smile. "But we would be, wouldn't we?" He said, and the smile faded.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, we would. We need a plan. Listen," he said. "I'm going to ask Ginny at your Mum's dinner party. And then you can ask Hermione a few weeks later."

"But that's too soon." Ron said, standing as well. "I'd need to wait a few months at least."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I guess." He looked at Fabian Prewett's watch that he'd brought out from his pocket. "I've got to go. Told Ginny I'd pick her up from work and take her to dinner."

He looked up to see his best friend trying to hide a smirk but failing.

"What?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Picking her up, are you?" Ron snickered. "More like picking her up to snog her in the car on the way to dinner."

"So what if I am?" Harry said, affronted.

"Nothing, nothing." Ron said, snickering. Harry gave him a look and picked up his cloak. "Look, just take off the charms, will you?"

Ron waved his wand, and Harry Disapparated.

~:(:H-G:):~

"Hey. Sorry I'm late. Got stuck at Ron's." Harry said as Ginny climbed into the car. She kissed him on the cheek and said, "You weren't late. Early, actually."

"Oh. Well, then I'm not sorry I was late." He said, grinning. She smiled back at him, and then said, "So where are we going?"

He shifted the car into drive and pulled out of the parking lot. "I thought to dinner." He said, pulling a piece of paper out of his jacket and handing it to Ginny. She took it from him and turned her gaze to it. She gasped and Harry smiled. She touched his arm.

"You got us reservations at _La Italia_?" she asked, surprise evident in her tone. Harry laughed. "Of course. I've been planning this for months." Ginny laughed with him, and kissed him again.

They pulled into the restaurant right at nine, and Harry helped Ginny out of the car and slipped her traveling cloak around her shoulders. She held out her hand, and he took it as they walked inside. They walked up to the maître'd and Harry gave their names.

"Potter, reservation for two?"

The man looked down at his list and nodded. "Of course, monsieur. Right zis way."

Ginny giggled beside him, and he looked at her, perplexed, as they followed the man to their table.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just he sounds a lot like Fleur." She said, coughing to hide her laughter as they walked up to the table.

"Iz zis to your pleasure, monsieur?" The man asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"Your waiter will be here shortly for your orders. May I offer you some wine? Mead?" The maître'd asked.

Ginny looked at Harry. "Er, no thank you. We're fine." The man bowed and walked away.

Harry suddenly felt the heavy weight of the engagement ring in his pocket. He'd only just decided right as he left to pick up Ginny.

They sat in silence for a few moments, listening to the classical music in the background. Finally, Harry said, "So how was work?"

"Not bad. A typical day. We had a few animals escape in our department, but other than that, it was fine."

Harry nodded, not trusting his voice. How was he supposed to do this? Especially with everyone watching? She'd be shocked, he was sure. But at the same time, he knew she'd be thrilled he'd finally done it. Thinking of Ginny's happiness cheered him up slightly, but nervousness was spreading through his body. He needed luck, that's what he needed.

Of course.

Excusing himself to the lavatory, he stood up and walked to the back of the restaurant, pushing the heavy oak door to the bathroom. It was deserted, but he wasn't going to risk anyone coming in and seeing him.

He slipped into the handicap stall and pulled out his wand and performed a Patronus.

"Take this message to Hermione." He told the stag. It dipped its head. "'Need lucky potion. Please send if you have some.'" The stag nodded again. "Oh, and mind you only let Hermione see you. And go out that way," He said, pointing his wand to the cracked window. His Patronus dipped its head once more and leaped out of the building.

Harry took his time going back to Ginny. He washed his hands for at least two minutes, and straightened his tie and coat. Finally, he could put it off no longer. But just as he walked over to the door, there was a small _pop_ and Hermione stood in front of him. In her hands she held a small vial with a golden liquid inside. _Felix Felicis_. Hermione was breathing hard, like she'd been running.

"Hermione! Do you have any idea how long I've been—"

Hermione pulled him into the handicap stall and shoved the vial into his hands. "I know, Harry. I'm sorry it took so long. Ron didn't tell me he'd moved my potions around, so I had to Summon it."

"That's alright. Is it Felix?"

"Yes, now hurry! You don't need to keep Ginny waiting." Hermione place a kiss on his cheek and then pushed him out of the stall.

"Hermione, how can I ever—"

"Just _go_!" She snapped and then she turned on the spot and vanished.

Harry looked at the size of the flask; about six hour's worth of luck. Just what he needed. He tapped his wand on the cork of the small vial and watched as it flew out; at once, the potion began to move around in the container, bubbling merrily as if a fire burned under it. Harry tipped it back to his mouth, draining it to the last drop.

He Vanished the vial and felt the beginnings of the potion work through his system. Confidence soared through his mind, a bubbly, happy feeling swooping into his stomach. He felt excellent. Really excellent. Like anything was possible, especially asking Ginny to marry him. He suddenly worried that he'd been gone too long, but Felix told him not to worry, that she was still there, and his brief flash of fear was gone.

Sure enough, there she sat when he arrived back at the table.

Ginny looked at him carefully. "Are you alright?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Excellent, really." Ginny smiled a little, and began talking about some creature she'd discovered at work.

Harry asked all the right questions, making note of everything she said and committing it to memory. Their dinner arrived, and they ate, enjoying the other's company. Felix encouraged him to keep the energy going, keep Ginny laughing and having a good time.

Finally, midway through desert, Felix whispered for Harry to get out of his seat and bend down.

Feeling nothing but excitement pulse through him, he surreptitiously pulled out the ring, hiding it in his lap.

"Harry, can I ask you something?" Ginny suddenly asked. Harry nodded. "Of course. Anything."

She took a deep breath, and then said, "Are you ever going to ask me to marry you?"

He couldn't help it. He really couldn't. He felt the beginnings of a grin spreading across his face.

"Well," he said. "Let me ask you a question before I answer yours."

Ginny nodded, completely serious.

And Harry stood up and walked over to her side of the table and bent down. He grinned again as he heard Ginny gasp. A couple two tables over turned to watch, as did five or six other tables. But Harry saw none of this. He could only see Ginny, and appreciate how beautiful she was, and how she would soon belong to him.

He pulled out the ring and held it up. "Ginevra Molly Weasley. Ginny," He said, taking her hand. "I love you, and I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?"

Ginny had tears in her eyes and was breathing shallow breaths. Her hand smoothed the side of his face, and it was a moment before she whispered, "Yes."

Harry smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger, and then stood up to kiss her.

The entire section erupted into applause and Ginny hugged him tightly.

"Do you want to take that as a 'yes'?" Harry whispered to her, and she laughed, resting her head on his shoulder. "I suppose so."

********************************

**Okay, I know it's kind of OOC, but I'm trying. (I'm also trying to write J.K.R. style, which is hard, since she's a one-and-only. *sigh*) So read, and review! Thanks! -DG  
**


End file.
